Shrek 'n' Timmy power
by computorboy77
Summary: timmy's dad has moved to Alaska, so he decides to run away to a place called far far away. where he meets an oger called shreck. Can they and they stop an evil fairy godmother from taking over fairyworld I know i suck at summaries so sue me :D reveiw!
1. new adventure

Shrek 'n' Timmy power hour

Hey peeps, _another _crossover but this one _**really **_hits the mark.

I don't own Shrek or fairly odd parents, However I DID come up with Drake and the plot.

Happy reading :D

**Dimsdale**

Timmy was asleep in his bedroom snoring lightly "zzz...."

Cosmo Wanda and Poof glared at him blankly, changing into fairy form Wanda sighed.

"He's been out for six hours" she groaned

Cosmo raised a finger in correction "seven and two quarters" he said

Wanda poofed up a pump gun with 'tickle ray' on the side she zapped Timmy and he fell to the floor in insane laughter

They heard footsteps, the fairies changed into goldfish form. Timmy's mother walked in looking sad

"Mom what's up? You look upset" Timmy said worriedly

"T-Timmy, we need to talk you, me and your father" she replied with a sniff

"Ok....I'll be right down" Timmy said slowly

Timmy walked out still looking worried.

Wanda turned to Cosmo "this doesn't look right, l think we better make sure everything's alright.

"Agreed," Cosmo said "even my empty mind knows this spells trouble, or is it trouble with an S7?" Cosmo said stupidly

"Oh c'mon!" she sighed before the three fairies poofed away

They poofed into the room disused as aportrait's of Timmy's great, great grandfather William J. Turner.

"What are they saying?" Cosmo asked

"sush! I'm trying to listen" Wanda snapped

"Poof, poof!" Poof scolded

"Listen Timmy," his mother began

"You're getting certain age where, people undergo......certain......differences in their lives.....and well what we're trying to say......is......is" Timmy's mom tried to explain.

"I've.....applied for a job in Alaska ......and you won't see me again until your twenty." His dad finished with a shalom look "I'm sorry, but it's really all for the best. You each get an equal share of my fifty-five-hundred dollar salary"

**Vicky's house **

"I feel a disturbance in the babysitting universe," Vicky said "I think my pay has been raised" she then grinned evilly "I _love_ this job" she chuckled

**Timmy's house**

Timmy was sobbing in his room, tears flowing from his face like waterfalls flooding the room. Poof's crib was floating like a boat, luckily he was in Wanda's arms.

She poofed up an umbrella "calm down Timmy, it's not so bad" She said assuring him. He stopped crying.

"It isn't?"

"Sure. It could be worse" She said. It got worse

"Timmy, Vicky's here" Timmy's mother called

Timmy scowled

"**THAT IS IT!!!" **Timmy bellowed causing the house to fall silent

"I'm sick of this life, I'm starting from scratch. I will no longer be Timmy Turner, twerp and loser. I'll start a new life AS.......**Timmy turner, king of cool and master of awesome"**

He went into his wardrobe and flung pile of usual clothing into his suitcase then slammed it shut "I wish we were in a cool place, far, far away" Timmy said excitedly.

The fairies reluctantly waved their wand the group disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**Cut to opening**

Timmy enters a stage using a magic wand to dance hip hop.

Shrek punched him off the stage and used to dance an Irish jig.

Then Timmy jumped on started fighting with him the music mixed as they tugged at the wand. The wand snapped in half and a large title saying **SHERK 'N' TIMMY POWER HOUR **appears.

**End opening **

_Hey guys first chapter. Read and review please btw, visit my profile for some juicy info on the next chapter _


	2. timmy in far far away

Shrek 'N' Timmy power hour part 2

**Dimsdale **

"Timmy! Timmy?! Where are you?" his mother called as she searched the park

"tw- I mean Timmy dear, where are you your mother is missing you terribly! You better come home" Vicky called

Mom turned to Vicky with a worried glare

"it's all my fault I should've convinced his to stay" She sobbed

Vicky extended a hand in fake comfort "no it's not he's only been a few minutes; I mean boys don't just vanish"

**A faraway place.....**

Timmy and the fairies poofed into a medieval street Timmy look at the sign that said 'welcome to the land of far, far away'.

Timmy smirked "awesome! I've entered a cool fairytale world" then a group of knights surrounded Timmy and drew their swords "what be thy names, knaves!" asked a knight

Cosmo snickered "you talk funny" he laughed

The knight moved his sword closer angrily "tell me your names" the knight sighed

"Greetings. Knobble knights, sorry to just poof in. I am Timmy turner of the town of Dimsdale and this is Wanda, Cosmo And poof of fairy world." Timmy greeted

The knights put their swords away, the shook Timmy's hand "sorry, enjoy the town, my name's Gareth here's my card" said the Knight handing him a white card "if you need _anything_ give me call" said the knight, before they rode off.

"I like it here already!" Timmy grinned

Timmy looked at the castle his eyes widened "ooh a castle" Timmy smiled "let's check it out"

And he impulsively ran toward the castle "Timmy, wait!" Wanda yelled "we don't know this world's rules! She said. But Timmy Cosmo and Poof had gone.

She groaned and poofed to them

Inside the castle Timmy was inside taking a tour from Gareth "and this is our king, King Arthur; hey your majesty!" Gareth said

"Hey Gareth, and friends!" greeted the king while chewing on a turkey leg

Suddenly the doors swung open and a Ogre ran in accompanied by a donkey.

"Arthur!" the ogre yelled "we need to talk! Now!"

The king raised an arm "hold it Shrek, what happened?" He asked

Shrek breathed deep "the land lord evicted my family and Donkey's" he explained

"Can we _please_ stay here?! Donkey asked

"Well......" the king considered

"Please!"

"Please!"

"Garr......okay just shut up!" the king growled

"yiiiippppeeeee!!!" Donkey screeched "c'mon kids!" and the Dronkeys swarmed in

Timmy interrupted "can we stay too?"

The king sighed "fine"

**Far, far away maximum security jail**

Prince charming was sitting on the bench of cell crossing a date off the calendar "only two years, six months and nine weeks 'till my revenge!" he sighed

"oh it'll be faster than that, darling" a voice rang

Fairy godmother appeared in front of him

"Mummy? I thought you were-

"Dead? Oh heavens no! I was just transported to fairy world prison for psychopaths luckily, I escaped and poofed here" she putting her wand in the lock and the door swung open.

"Come darling; let's start our revenge in place I was born: FAIRY WORLD!

_Well guys that chapter 2, what do you think? Charming and the godmother are back! *gasp* PLEASE review :D_


	3. Rouge Knights in June

_Hey guys. My first update in ages, so there's a few changes:_

_: This is now a triple crossover with Kingdom Hearts, but these elements will not affect your understanding._

Chapter three: Rouge Knights in June

The square was in wild panic. A flurry of chickens scattered aimlessly as a heavy sword crashed onto the cobbles were they had stood. The feral knight screamed and groped his throbbing head in pain.

He swung his sword crazily every which-way, screaming and yelling as he did so. People scattered as he reduced a stall to splinters. The royal knights rolled in, tying maces around every limb, but with a cry of venom, he sent the men and chains flying.

King Arthur overlooked the devastation with a heavy heart. He started emptily into space "What now, sire?" a random knight asked pleadingly "He's overcome my entire battalion." Arthur swallowed heavily.

"Recall your men. Pull together the battalions and set up archers along the roofline," he instructed icily.

"Wait!"

"Huh?"

Timmy came running out the castle "Stop! Don't hurt him!" he pleaded, flinging himself between the knight and the thrust of a very sharp sword.

Wanda poofed up beside him and quickly yanked him out of the way "Timmy, what're you _doing?" _

"Helping…_oof!" _Timmy fell to his knees, but despite a twisted ankle, he heaved himself to his feet "_Uh. _Helping…my…friend." He said with clenched teeth

Timmy rushed up to the knight "Gareth, _pa-lease!_" Timmy sobbed with sadness "I _know _you're in there!

"Help me," Gareth whispered hoarsely, tears streaming down his cheeks, before he swung at Timmy in another burst of random rage.

Timmy leapt over the sword, felling its acrid breath on his face. "Gareth," Timmy said, crying himself now "Fight it."

"GAAAAAH!" Gareth screamed, clutching his head and staggering about "Kiiiiiilll!"

"Enough!" said Arthur rushing forward, blocking a slash from the knight

"Timmy," he grunted as his legs buckled "Go!" with a sharp twist, Excalibur spun from Arthur's hand, clattering onto the cobbles.

"Cosmo, Wanda, I wish-" It was too late Arthur collapsed into unconsciousness, the Gareth raised his sword and Timmy shut his eyes and waited…

Suddenly, a blinding light penetrated the darkness and Timmy felt something light in his hand. He opened his eyes slowly…

He was holding a large, key-shaped blade with a chain dangling from its yellow handle. It was pressed firmly against Gareth's weapon, and the knight was clearly struggling to push on it. "Ha!" Timmy shouted exultantly with newfound strength, and with a sharp jerk of the blade, Garteth crumbled, legs buckling.

Suddenly, the knight's body radiated sunny light. Magic. The Knight was standing strong again, beating the blade with brutal, precise blows. Something like a sob bubbled passed his lips

"Timmy," Gareth darted his eyes to Timmy's weapon, it slowly dawned on Timmy what he wanted…

"No, Gareth, I…"

"Just…_do…it!"_

Timmy sniffed "Alright," he bubbled "I will." He sharply rushed forward before the knight could react, pressing the end through the armour. Timmy gritted his teeth, tightening his grip on the handle as it drove through Gareth's heart, his face streaming with tears.

Everyone gawped as the Knight collapsed, shivering. Timmy was breathing hard like a beast.

Then, they cheered. "Go Timmy the hero!" "All hail Timmy!"

Arthur, who was just coming to, caught a glimpse of the Keyblade "It…chose him?" And then he was trampled underfoot of a crowd of cheering subjects.

They all crowded around Timmy, some patting him on the back or ruffling his hair. Shrek lifted Timmy up onto his shoulder "You did the right thing, wee man." He smiled, the proud father Timmy had always wanted.

Timmy lifted up the Keyblade "What exactly _is _this…?"

FAIRY GODMOTHER'S CASTLE

Two sets of envious eyes on looked their magical display of a small boy holding up an oversized key "_That's _the Keyblade master?" Charming said, indignant.

"It seems so," Godmother said thoughtfully "However, this _could _prove quite useful…" she smiled maliciously, turning to her newest ally, a young boy with blonde hair and braces

"Just leave him to me," Chester said sternly "He's mine."

_The plot thickens! Anyway, that's chapter three, introducing a few new set pieces, such as they Keyblade from _Kingdom Hearts_, don't worry if you're a little confused, I'll do my best to string it together!_

Next: Friend or Fairies?


	4. Friend or Fairies

Chapter Four: Friend or Faries

"Whoa," said Timmy swinging the Keyblade, he looked down upon it in awe and gasped with delight "So…this thing _chose _me?" cocked his head to one side thoughtfully

"That's right," Arthur nodded "And that means we're in deep dodo."

"Hey!"

Fiona looked desperately at Timmy "He's not joking," she pleaded.

They were in the King's plush, ornately decorated chamber, in front of a roaring fire, it was just shy of a day since Gareth's magically induced rampage, and Arthur had made it his task to teach Timmy in using the Keyblade…

"Ah Relax," said Timmy, leaping into a large armchair that almost swallowed him "If these 'heartless,' show up, I'll give him a little _this_." He swung the blade cockily

…. The only problem was, the 'Keyblade mister,' wasn't a great listener…

"The heartless are dark beings that go between worlds to take their hearts away…and plunge them into darkness," Arthur pounded his hand for dramatic effect. Timmy yawned with equal drama.

"Big deal," he said, reclining.

"Timmy!" Arthur prepared to scold his pupil-

-But then there came an almost dramatised scream and a shattering of some unseen pottery.

Arthur folded his arms thoughtfully "Sounds like another attack…"

Timmy quickly leapt to his feet "Alright!" he enthused, bolting "C'mon, Cosmo, Wanda!" The two fairies groaned. Wanda wordlessly handed Poof to Fiona, who nodded witheringly…

Town Square

Timmy was already on scene of the attack and looking around. The square was desolate and empty…but there were definitely signs of a struggle…

Pots were overturned, shop windows smashed, stalls taken to ruin by some devastating power. Cosmo and Wanda came onto the scene, blinking in bewilderment.

"What happened here?" Cosmo asked, shocked

"I dunno," Timmy mused "…but I reckon we've been duped."

A swirl of darkness spun out of the ground clearing to reveal a familiar looking figure.

Creased clothing, dirty blonde hair, braced teeth…

"Chester!" Without thinking, Timmy rushed forward and grabbed Chester's cheeks, trying to make funny faces "It is you!" joy exploded in Timm's heart like a firework, it felt good to see a familiar face.

"Cut it out!" Chester brushed him angrily aside with a little 'hmph,' Chester folded his arms sternly "So, hotshot, you…haven't seen Trixie?"

At the mention of Trixie name, Timmy was somewhat taken aback "What-"

"The heartless came to our world. They too her, Tim."

Something inside Timmy seemed to click. In all the time he'd been in Far, Far Away, he'd never _once _thought of home, and now that he thought about, the more it hurt.

"Oh." Timmy said crestfallen, putting a hand on his heaving chest.

"But don't worry," Chester smiled kindly, with a sinister undertone "We can set things right, with your fairies.

"My huh?"

"Don't play dumb!" Chester pointed a finger at Cosmo and Wanda, who were backing away in fear.

Chester tightened his hand and magical barriers washed over all exits.

"I know ALL about them," Chester reached out, beckoning "Join me and we can _save _this world!"

Timmy swung his Keyblade at the hand making Chester recoil quickly "Fine." Chester grunted, "If you won't go quietly…"

Suddenly, titbits of darkness began to swarm in Chester's hand, coalescing into a large sword. Chester's weapon was reminiscent of a demonic wing with a handle.

Timmy braced himself for a battle, when suddenly he went limp, falling to his knees. His vision blurred and fizzled. Timmy tried to get up, but his whole mind was clouding over until he collapsed.

Chester smiled. The little old woman in the shadows smiled back….

Arthur's study

Arthur pounded on the table "So what now?" he growled "we were duped so easily. Argh!" he tugged at his roots with stress

Fiona bit her lip morbidly "Someone…put a spell on him." She looked at Timmy's lifeless body, in a heap in the armchair. "What…if he _never wakes_?"

"Mm."

"He canny!" Shrek roared, smashing the table with a meaty fist, and the legs crumbled, the Ogre stormed out, in a temper, the door slamming in his wake.

"Please be okay…

**?**

Timmy…"

A blinding light burned in Timmy's eyes, he tried to shield them, but this had minimal effect. When the light cleared, he found himself floating insubstantially. He was looking down on two figures in a large fire lit room, strange gothic décor made it decidedly eerie. The first figure was Chester, and he was talking to the other: A small, stout woman in a blue dress. She was holding something Timmy couldn't see. She wandered over to two small bundles of flesh in chains. It was a needle.

"Cosmo! Wanda!" Timmy yelled, it was clear the sleeping fairies could not hear him. She drained the fairies dry until they were grey, wrinkled husks.

She began to move to Chester who was backing to the wall in terrible horror.

Arthur's Study

Timmy woke with a sudden start, jumping in the chair. He looked around the faces in front of him. His greasy vision cleared as he gathered himself slowly, blearily.

"Chester!" he screamed, delirious. Shrek had to hold him down.

"Aw, thank goodness." Shrek sighed.

Godmother's Castle

Chester sat on the dragon-mast carved into the roof of the castle, the gentle breeze ruffling his blonde hair….

"Soon Trixie, soon."

And that's chapter four! We're moving along at a cracking old pace, aren't we?

Next: Um….any ideas?


	5. The Other Side Part One

Timmy had been dreading this day. A day that would likely bring destruction and anguish to all concerned. The day Donkey…was left in charge.

_***Psycho Music***_

He awoke with trepidation, creeping gingerly on the very points of his tip-toes, a grimy sack slung idly over his shoulder. He glanced warily about himself and filched like a rabbit caught in headlights. He edged toward the door, hunched like Igor as his hand moved toward the door.

Something wet and mushy rushed heavily through the frame, bursting its hinges and reduced the wall to a pile of rubble pouring into the room. It made a noise like a fog horn.

Blinking, stunned was a live sperm whale. A ballast of water poured from the creature's open mouth, reducing Timmy's hair to a wet, drooping arc.

"What the fudge?!" ejaculated a bewildered Timmy.

"Urr," returned the whale.

Sat astride the confused whale, grinning broadly, a bandana wrapped taught around his head, his ears bundled into a visible lump, was Donkey, dressed head to foot in extroverted, theatrical pirate attire, a spotty blue cravat around his neck.

"Do you like him? His name's Fillmore." Donkey chimed in and Timmy had to take a second to compile in his mind exactly what was was happening, even then, his mind was still addled by it.

"Wait-Wait-Wait," Timmy spluttered the threesome words in a single sharp gasp "You have a _whale_, dare I ask why?"

"I'm Donkey…beard the priate and this my matey Fillmore." Donkey beamed as though that explained everything coherently "We're going to sail the seas!"

"…And why is he here, _indoors_?

"Huh?"

"Beached whale?" Timmy offered "_Fish out of water?_"

"Oh right," Donkey nodded sagely "Well, my fish tank just isn't big enough…"

Timmy scowled indignantly "Donkey," began with air of an angry parent "Put him back _right now_…"

"Uh…"

"What?"

"I can't," Donkey muttered crestfallen "You see I 'borrowed' the keys to Mr. Tibble's crane and he beat me sideways and said if I ever touched it again there'd be an ass on the line."

Timmy stifled not to laugh and the quaint little pun before remembering the extent of its meaning "Well, you're just going to have to _push _him back in," he sighed, before seeing Donkey's sideways, forlorn frown.

"But…" he bubbled theatrically "He loves me. Just listen."

Fillmore blinked imperceptibly.

The chain of events that had led to Donkey being left in charge was a twisted, bizarre one. Arthur had being devoting a strenuous amount of time to Timmy's training and had unwittingly run himself into the ground.

It was when they were sparring Timmy noticed the lethargic tint saturating in his eyes "Strike swiftly!" he snapped, throwing another brisk blow at Timmy "Your sword is not a tool, it's an extension of yourself." Timmy moved his weapon in a figure of eight, catching the barrage of jabs with ease.

_Either he's holding back, or something is wrong…_Timmy mused internally, darting forward in a stumbling thrust, that caught the king off guard and made him stagger. The clock buzzed.

"Well done," Arthur panted "You're strength is very raw, but you need to plan ahead and be able to form a strategy in a second's notice…" he huffed and trudged away and Timmy ran after him a lost dog.

"_Wait!_" he called, and Arthur turned blearily "You're tired." Timmy explained "You've been working around the clock_. You _need a break."

So, The King set out a search across the land to find a suitable stand-in King, to the very edges of the furthest distances. The nominees auditioned, the candidates were sent to boot camp and the finalists were:

Puss in Boots

Simon Cowl

Arthur, Shrek and Fiona sat at a thick wooden desk, just a thick block of grimy wood and a few stumpy stools. Arthur shuffled his papers nervously and cleared his throat "Please sate your name and qualifications…" he droned plainly.

"I am PUSS-" a pause "In boots, and I'm qualified in being incredibly sexy…" the cat gave them crooked, winning smile.

"NEXT!"

Simon Cowl crossed his legs, folded his arms and sighed dryly "You call that an opening statement? What about where I'm from? You bloody muppet!"

"NEX- oh dear."

The next few hours dragged by like a weight on mesh, grinding by. There was a tepid atmosphere in the room to rival that of a dungeon. The flames of the fireplace crackled obnoxiously at the back of earshot, broadening Arthur's volatile mood. "Well," he sighed "Looks like I'm back on duty…"

"Ahem," Donkey coughed theatrically "I can do this! It's about time a Donkey got some recognition 'round here!" he huffily stamped his hooves.

"NO!" Everyone cried in unison.

"Okay, I guess I'll just go sulk in the corner!" he laughed heartily

Everyone gaped at him, and with that, he trotted into the corner…

Alas, Donkey's incessant begging had eventually caused Arthur to cave in and allow Donkey to harbour his power for one day. After the business with Fillmore, Timmy had strode through the cloisters of the castle, eager to finally explore his surroundings when he came to a heavily insulated room with walls seemingly compiled out of brown packing paper, stitched over several ornate web-like folds.

Knights where groping packages and bundling them onto a conveyer belt where they disappeared behind a plastic curtain to parts unknown.

"What is this place…?" Timmy mused, and one of the knights turned and beamed proudly.

"This, sir, is the royal mail room!" he declared. There was a sudden pause. Timmy felt awkward "Which reminds me," he said "Something came in the inbox for you. It says 'urgent' on it, so you should take a look…" The knight passed Timmy a small white envelope, Timmy held it tightly, it had a pressure about it, like it would make or break him.

Inside was an elegantly folded parchment, but the wild, base writing was un mistakable.

_Dear Timmy,_

_I'm writing to you in secret. If the Fairy Godmother finds this letter, she won't trust me. I need to show you something, how I came to this world. Meet me at the highest peek, behind the sign on the hillside, at midday. _

_Cheers, Chester. _

Timmy knew this kind of thing was usually the lead-in to an elaborate pre-thought-out trap, but something deep inside Timmy told him these summons were sincere "Thanks," he nodded to the Knight "One question: How do you get onto the hill where the sign is mounted?"

"There's a tunnel at the foot of the moutains, follow the catacombs and you'll be at hill by dawn."

"Thanks."

Sat in the corner of the room was a squat wooden chest inside which the Fairy Godmother onlooked through a small knothole "So," she smiled darkly "That worm's headed to the sign…" she paused, changing subject "This chest is so comfy, I mean _cushions _in a chest, what a stroke of luck!"

"That's not a cushion, it's my head." Charming muttered


End file.
